


untitled drabble

by albionship



Category: Fleabag (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albionship/pseuds/albionship
Summary: “The only person I'd run through an airport for is you,” said Claire calmly.
Relationships: Claire & Fleabag
Kudos: 33





	untitled drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I know they never FaceTime in the show but... this is what I imagine they'd say if they do (the day after Claire rushes to the airport for Klare).  
> IDK what I am doing but obv I am very into this series now. I realised I wanted to read more about Claire and Fleabag but PWB has already written everything that could be said about them (everything other than sex ofc). I had a go anyways. This is a LOVE story.

She didn’t remember how she got home. When she did, she immediately collapsed onto her bed, holding the brazen statue in her hands. The metal gradually grew warmer. The thought of getting G&T passed through her head. But she couldn’t be arsed.

Damn.

Then a FaceTime call woke her up. The caller ID said Claire. 

“Claire!” She quickly combed her hair with her hand and sat up, hoping her overnight make-up wouldn't betray her. “Are you in Finland now?”

“Uh… Well… no…” 

“Oh hi, Klare.” She said to the man that stood next to her sister.

“… Not yet…” Claire finished her reply. “For God’s sake. What happened to you?” Claire appeared to be more shocked about her state than she was about Claire still in what seemed to be the airport. “And why is your mascara everywhere?”

“No! What? Nothing happened! Why are you not in Finland? I thought you were going together?”

“Well, I ran through the airport…”

“She did. That’s crazy.” Klare chuckled.

“That’s a story you could tell at the next important business women meeting.”

“… In high heels.” Wow, so your uptight and super successful sister could be uptight and super successful and absolutely mental at the same time. Claire continued, “There he was, at Terminal 5, waiting for his flight, ten minutes before the boarding. I was still thinking about how creepy I would seem like.”

“And I was thinking about her! Crazy right? That not having said a proper goodbye. That was a pity.”

“I was out of my breath.”

“And then she showed up. Right in front of me.”

“Such a lovely story,” she said.

“It was,” he exclaimed.

“I am so happy for you, Claire. And you, Klare.”

Their bright smiles shone into her heart. 

“And we started to talk. About your father’s wedding. I think it’s wonderful that he did this, at his age.”

“How did it end? Did dad ask about me?”

“Oh, he was just too happy to say anything.”

“Despite the cold feet moment.”

“Despite the cold feet moment. I offered to smuggle him out, but he didn’t want to take my offer.”

“Congratulations to him,” Klare said. He seemed to have no idea about godmother.

“Anyways, Klare missed his flight. That was my fault.”

“Nonsense.”

“What are you going to do now? Are you going to Finland?”

Claire and Klare looked at each other for a moment. She thought to herself, did I ask the wrong questions.

“Well…” Claire began, “We couldn’t get tickets to Finland today.”

“But there’s a flight tomorrow,” continued Claire.

“Guess I will stay another night in London then.” Klare seemed to be rather cheerful.

“That’s great! I am so happy for you, Claire!”

“Why are you acting weird?”

“I am not.”

“Why are you still wearing the dress from last night?”

“Because I am lazy and sloppy!”

“Did something happen at the wedding? Did you smash any glass? Did you punch someone? Was it Martin?”

“No, Claire!”

“Did someone punch you?”

“No!” She was almost shouting.

“Christ! Tell me what happened,” Claire said. Klare looked between them; he was not getting any of this.

“Tell me what happened,” Claire said again. 

The video call turned into a staring contest, something she knew Claire hated.

“Oh my god, was it the priest? Was it your priest.”

“He wasn’t my priest, okay?”

“Oh, for god’s sake!”

“… not anymore.”

“Christ. Why didn’t you say so?”

“It’s nothing, Claire. Just go to Finland! Be happy!”

“Where are you? Are you at home? You’re at home, right? I am going.”

“No, Claire. Tell her not to come, Klare.” But Klare had already disappeared from the screen.

“Don’t go anywhere before I arrive.” And she heard incredibly loud clicking sounds. And her sister hang up.


End file.
